Love is Home
by dobegirl15
Summary: What if Topanga never believed in love after her parents got divorced? This is (kind of) an alternate universe in which Cory and Topanga didn't get back together in season 7 of Boy Meets World. CORPANGA! One shot.


**Alright, so this is long. Very long. I'm sorry. I didn't think it was going to end up being this long…but here we are. This is something a little bit different than any of my other stories. While all my other stories could conceivably happen within BMW and GMW, this one couldn't.**

 **This is a sort of parallel universe. What would have happened if Topanga never believed in love after her parents got divorced? Her mom couldn't convince her. So she and Cory never got back together.**

 **This takes place at Pennbrook still. You see, she never took the internship in New York. She was far too comfortable in Pennbrook and nobody urged her to take it. Angela still went with her dad to travel the world. Shawn still attends Pennbrook. Shawn and Angela are still together and they write each other and talk on the phone a lot.**

 **Please enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this one. And PLEASE leave a review!**

 **Thank you! Enjoy :)**

It was graduation day, and there we were again. We were sitting next to each other, listening to the chancellor and the dean talking.

I looked over at Cory and he looked back at me. He smiled, but it was forced, as it was still awkward between us. We quickly looked away.

As the dean continued talking, my mind flew back to our high school graduation. Mr. Feeny announced our class and it was time to stand up. I'd pulled Cory's arm to make him sit back down and I'd asked him to marry me.

I thought about how childish that was and how I didn't have any idea what I was doing. I was so naïve back then. I was a hopeless romantic and believed that love was the strongest force in the world.

I looked at him again, but this time he didn't see me. He was listening to the dean talking, and he chuckled. I looked around and everyone else was chuckling too. She must've said something funny.

The smile stuck on his face and I couldn't look away. I loved when he smiled like that. He used to smile at me like that.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. I closed my eyes in an effort to make it all go away. I just wish things were different. I wish my parents hadn't gotten divorced. If they hadn't, I know I would still be with him. I know it. Even after these two years apart, I love him. Whatever that means.

And I know that he feels the same way. He's gone out with one other girl, and it only lasted a week before he broke it off. When he was with her, he didn't talk to her. He just looked down a lot.

He had looked so hurt, and I just wanted to hug him and hold his hand and kiss his cheek and…

I shook my head. I can't.

I looked up and saw him looking at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and forced a smile.

"Congratulations to the graduating class of 2002!" I heard.

Everyone stood.

I looked at him. I watched as he stood up with the rest of the class.

My heart sank. I wanted him to do it, like I did at our last graduation. I mean I didn't, but I did.

Then he pulled my arm up.

"Topanga, come on!" he exclaimed with a grin.

I smiled and stood up to celebrate our college graduation.

xxxXXXxxx

That day was his graduation party. He'd invited me, of course.

I remembered the day we officially broke up, and he knew it that time. When I finally told him that was it, and that we wouldn't get back together, he told me that it hurt him to see me and have us not be together.

I had nodded and understood. It was that way for me too. It was painful.

But then he went on to say that it would hurt him even more to never see me again. He said that he could never imagine his life without me. No matter what we were.

I had almost started crying. I understood. It was that way for me too.

I broke my trance as I walked into his house, his gift in my hand. I was one of the first people at their house. Amy had told me I could come over early to help decorate, and I couldn't refuse. I love spending time with his family. I heard chatter from the kitchen as Cory's family must have been setting things up. Then Amy walked into the living room.

"Hi, Topanga!" Amy greeted me.

I smiled at her. "Hi, Mrs. Matthews."

She walked over and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back.

"It's so great to see you!" she said.

"You too! How's little Josh?" I asked.

Then I saw him run into the living room. He had a crown and a cape on, and was carrying a play sword.

"Topanga!" he yelled. He ran to me and I held my arms out excitedly to pick him up.

"Hi, Josh! Not so little anymore," I said, grinning.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Just come on in when you're ready," Amy said with a smile. She walked back into the kitchen.

I smiled and nodded at Amy.

"I missed you!" Josh said.

"I missed you, too. You've gotten so big!"

"I know. Why haven't you come to see me very much? Then you could watch me grow!"

I laughed weakly. "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. I'm glad to see that you're so big, though. Pretty soon you'll be taller than me!"

"Taller than _you_?" he asked, his eyes wide.

I laughed again. "Yeah. It doesn't take much," I said, setting him down.

"Josh!" I heard a little kid yell from the kitchen.

"I gotta go," Josh said, looking toward the kitchen. "I have to defend the castle!"

"Alright, go defend your castle," I said, smiling as I watched him go.

I saw him run past Cory, and I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a small smile stuck on his face.

"Hey, Cory," I said, walking over to him.

"Hey, Topanga," he said, almost shaken up.

I awkwardly put my arms around him to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around me, and just for a second, everything was good again. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of his cologne, and I laid my head against his chest. I missed him. I inhaled sharply, unwilling to let myself think that, and I pulled my arms back.

"So…we graduated," I said, laughing uneasily.

"Yeah. Can you believe it? It seems like just yesterday we were in sixth grade and I was teaching you how to throw socks into a laundry basket," he chuckled.

I smiled at the fond memory.

"Oh, that day," I said, walking to the couch to sit down. I sat at the edge, as I still felt a little uncomfortable.

He followed and sat down next to me.

"Yeah," he said. "Wasn't that our first date?"

I felt myself blush a little and I looked down. "I don't know. I mean, I thought our first date was when our moms walked us around the block in our strollers," I said, laughing slightly.

"I thought we played together in the sandbox," Cory grinned.

I laughed. "But are you sure it wasn't on the playground when I helped you down from the monkey bars?"

"You know, we really have to straighten that out," Cory said, laughing. "We need to have a set story we tell people."

I laughed and temporarily let myself relax. I leaned back and realized I was sitting back against his arm. He didn't move, but he kept laughing.

I tried to keep laughing, but it stopped. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. I was frozen, looking into his eyes. Within a few seconds, our laughing had turned to seriousness.

All of a sudden, he was leaning toward me, and I couldn't stop it. Normally I would stop him immediately, but I was still frozen. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't.

And when he kissed me, I didn't stop him. I couldn't. I didn't want to. I kissed him back.

I missed him. I hadn't kissed him in two years.

Then I remembered where I was and I quickly pulled away. I scooted away from him, and I was speechless.

"Topanga, I'm sorry," he whispered.

I shook my head, not comprehending what just happened.

I stood up and walked quickly to the door.

"Topanga, stop," I heard.

I shook my head again and opened the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and he was standing there.

"Please," he said.

I stopped.

"I just…"

"Cory, I can't," I said, trying not to let my emotions show. I could feel tears welling up.

I turned around before they could come and I walked quickly to my car.

As I backed out of his driveway, I saw him standing at the door. He looked so dejected and alone. I drove away quickly.

I got about two blocks down the road when the tears started blurring my vision. I pulled over and stopped the car. Finally, I let the tears come.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled my knees up to my chest. I rested my forehead on my knees and just let myself cry. I hadn't done that in a really long time.

My arms wrapped around my knees and I tried to pull them closer to me, as if they would somehow offer comfort. It didn't help, as I couldn't pull them close enough to make me feel better.

I sobbed for a few minutes and then felt the tears start to subside. I wiped my cheeks off and my hands were soaking wet. Then a knock on my window made me jump. I looked up and saw Shawn standing there.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I rolled down my window.

"Topanga, are you okay?" he asked.

I debated lying, but I knew my face was red and tear-stained. "No," I said.

"What's wrong? I saw your car and then I saw that you were sitting in here. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just needed to cry is all. Get my emotions out. I've been holding them in too long. I'll be okay now."

"Why would you need to cry?" he asked.

I was at a loss for words. I sighed. "Do you want to sit in here with me?"

Shawn gave me a small smile and walked around to the passenger door. He opened it and sat down.

"What's going on?"

"I went over to Cory's to help decorate. His mom invited me over there."  
"Okay," Shawn said.

"And I was the first person to get there. And everything was fine. And then Cory and I were somehow alone in the living room. And then we were laughing and it was like nothing was wrong. And then…he kissed me, Shawn. He kissed me."

"So why are you crying?" Shawn asked. "Sounds like you've had a pretty good day to me," he said, chuckling.

I scowled and said, "I kissed him back. I have been telling myself that I'm over him for two years. Two years, Shawn. But when he kissed me, it felt like we were Cory and Topanga."

"Wow. It's almost like you were…Cory and Topanga," he said, laughing.

I playfully hit his arm. "I'm serious. Shawn, I can't do this again," I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Do what again?"

"Love," I said with air quotes.

Shawn sighed. "Listen, Topanga. Just because your parents don't love each other anymore doesn't mean love doesn't exist. I mean, you and Cory have been broken up for two years, and you obviously still love each other."

I shook my head. "No, we don't. I don't think 'love' exists like you think it does. Not what I thought it was."

"Are you saying that you don't believe your mother loves you?"

"No. I know my mother loves me. But that's completely different. I know she'll love me forever because she's my mother. She will never not be my mother."

"So you just don't believe two people with no previous connection can love each other."

"No."  
"So you're saying that you don't love Josh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's different, too," I said.

"How?"

"Because it's just like how my mom loves me. He's a little kid, Shawn. And when you grow up with somebody just there, you'll always love them."

"You grew up with Cory."

I crinkled my eyebrows at him.

"Cory will never stop loving you. I don't care what you do. Don't you see that? He has loved you even though you don't believe that's possible. Do you understand what that means? Do you understand the pain that he is still going through?"

"Do you understand the pain that I'm going through?" I exclaimed, tears starting to fall again.

"Topanga, you just keep creating all these exceptions to your little rule. And you know what that means? You still believe in love. You're just scared."

"Don't tell me what I believe. Get out," I said, angry tears falling down my cheeks.

He just looked at me.

"Get out!" I yelled.

He held his hands up in surrender and opened the door. He stepped out. He peeked his head back in the car.

"And you love him, too," he said before he shut the door.

xxxXXXxxx

That night I dreamed about him. I dreamed that we were married. We were happy. I kissed him goodbye as he went to work, and then I went inside the house and there were two little kids running around. I laughed at their silliness and made them breakfast. They had waffles. I fixed the little girl's hair for school and made sure I put the little boy's play dinosaur in his backpack so he'd have it to play with at recess.

Then I sent them on the school bus. I went back in the house, and as soon as I did, there was a knock at the door. It was my parents. It was one of those things where I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, but the main message was that they didn't think I should be with Cory. They said they didn't think we would be happy together.

I tried over and over in my dream to explain to them that we were happy. We had beautiful, happy kids. We had a wonderful life. But they didn't believe me.

Then they said, "I'm sorry we have to do this." They proceeded to grab my arms and take me with them in their car. I knew I wouldn't be coming back. I screamed all the way to the car, and then I woke up.

I jerked awake and looked at the clock. _3:54_ it read. I sat up and wiped sweat from my forehead. I tried for an hour to go to sleep, but I couldn't. So I decided to just get up and start my day.

It was my graduation party that day. I curled my hair with my extra time and pulled out my party dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty.

So why did I feel so bad?

I shook that feeling away and went out to the kitchen. I decided to have some scrambled eggs.

As I was cooking them, I thought about how I'd left things with Shawn. I sighed. I looked at the clock and it said, _7:19_. I picked up the phone and dialed Shawn's number.

It rang a few times and then I heard a groggy, "Hello?"

"Hey, Shawn. It's Topanga."

"Oh. Hey, Topanga. Look, I'd love to talk, but I'm sleeping, so can I just get back to you in a few minutes?"

"It'll just take a second, Shawn. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I know you were only trying to help me. Thank you for trying to help me. And I hope you'll still come to my party today."

"Yeah, I will if you let me sleep. Please, Topanga. I'll forgive you if you hang up the phone right now and let me go back to sleep."

I chuckled. "Okay, Shawn. Thank you. You're the best friend in the world."

"Yeah, I know. Bye," he said before I heard a click.

I smiled and put the phone down.

Suddenly, the phone rang again.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Topanga?"

It was him. My heart dropped.

"Yes, Cory?" I said, swallowing hard.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I'm making scrambled eggs."

"Can I come over?"

I sighed. "Cory, I don't think that's the best idea."

"No, please. It's important. I promise you, I'll behave myself."

That comment made me smile.

I paused for a second, not wanting to give in.

I sighed again. "Fine. If you promise."

"I promise. I just really want to talk to you."

"Okay. Just make it quick because I have to leave for my party in about two hours."

"I'll be over there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," I said. "See you soon." I hung up.

 _What does he want?_ I asked myself.

xxxXXXxxx

I was sitting at my table eating my scrambled eggs when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it.

I saw Cory and he was standing there with a flower in his hand.

"Hi, Cory," I said. "Come in."

"Thank you," he said. "You look beautiful. I got this for you."

He handed the flower to me.

I smelled it. It smelled wonderful.

"Thank you," I said. "Sorry I didn't make you any eggs, I just didn't have enough warning."

"That's okay," Cory said. "I didn't come to eat your food."

"So…why did you come exactly?" I asked, curious.

He looked down. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I'm usually fine and I can make myself stop, but that time I couldn't. And I don't know why. I'm really sorry, Topanga."

I looked down. Then I let what he said sink in.

"Wait," I said. "You can usually make yourself stop?"

"Yeah. Topanga, I can't let anything happen to our relationship. I…I can't lose you. Okay? Please never let that happen."

"Why do you make yourself stop?" I asked quietly.

Cory looked confused for a second. "Because you don't want me to do things like that."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I sat down at the table.

"What?" he asked.

"So the only reason you don't is because of me?"

"Yeah," he said. "That's what you want."

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I said, looking up at him.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I just put you through so much. And for what? So I can make you show up at my doorstep with a flower saying _you're_ sorry. Cory, maybe this isn't what we should be doing."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes crinkling with confusion.

"I don't think we should be around each other anymore. It's too painful."

"No," Cory said, shaking his head furiously. "No, Topanga. You can't do this."

"I really think it's for the best," I said, tears threatening to escape.

I looked up at him. He had a look of pure horror on his face.

"No, it's not," he said. I saw a tear fall down his face. "Topanga, please. No. I can't. Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything," he said, starting to cry.

"Cory, please! You can't make this harder than it already is," I said, feeling myself starting to cry.

"I won't do it. I can't!"  
"Why can't you?"

"Because I can't live without you in my life!" he yelled. "I don't care what you say, Topanga. I can't do it. If you tell me I can't see you anymore, it will destroy me."

"It's destroying both of us now!" I yelled back.

"Do you know why?" he cried. "Because I love you! And I will always love you. And you love me."

"Will you stop it with that word?"

"No, I won't! Because it's what I feel and it's what you feel. And you know it. That's why I couldn't stop myself yesterday! And that's why you kissed me back! And that's why it felt so perfect."

I felt like my breath was taken from me. I turned around and leaned against the table.

"I can't be away from you as long as I still know that. If I love you and you love me, we cannot be apart."

Then I turned around and said, with fear and anger in my voice, "I don't love you."

The look on his face as I said those four words was indescribable. It was like someone had punched him in the chest so hard that he couldn't move. Or like someone just told him he was dying.

I knew I hurt him. It was all I could do to not burst into sobbing. My knees were threatening to give out and my lungs were screaming for air.

He looked at me and nodded numbly. He walked slowly over to me and softly kissed my cheek. He took something out of his pocket and put it on the table. Then he looked at me one last time, opened the door, and left.

As soon as the door shut, I fell to the floor, screaming through the tears.

"What have I done?" I screamed, banging my fist on the floor. I picked up my slipper that was on the floor next to me and threw it across the room in anger.

"Why? What have I done?!"

xxxXXXxxx

I took my anger out on my floor, and eventually on my bed and walls. Then I just couldn't do it anymore. It felt like I had no energy left, so I just laid down on my bed and cried. It wasn't sobbing anymore, but it was silent tears. I felt like I had no emotion left.

I must've fallen asleep because the next time I looked up at the clock, it was 12:31.

I sat up and my head pounded. I put my hand to my forehead and it was warm. As I tried to look around, my eyes refused to open all the way. I stood up and went to the mirror to see my eyes puffy and swollen.

"Great," I scowled.

I spend the next hour or so making myself look presentable again for my party and cleaning up my scrambled eggs.

Just as I was about to sit down to relax for a few minutes, I saw the box sitting on my table. I remembered that he left it there.

It scared me. I didn't know what was in the box, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. But I couldn't leave it there. So I went to pick it up. It was a jewelry box. I opened it to find a necklace. It was a simple silver chain necklace with a heart charm. On the heart was inscribed the word, "always." I felt tears threatening to come again, but I pushed them back. I closed the box and set it back on the table.

Then I heard the phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Girl, what are you doing?" I heard in a familiar voice.

"Angela?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me."

I squealed with delight. "I haven't heard from you in forever! How is it? How's London?"

"Oh, it's great, but we need to talk about you."

"But I want to hear about your trip," I said.

"I'll tell you all about that as soon as you tell me what the heck you think you're doing," she said seriously.

"Excuse me?" I said, annoyed.

"Shawn told me about what happened. Topanga, what is going through your mind?"

I sighed. "I was in a bad place and I took it out on Shawn. I didn't mean to-"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what happened this morning with Cory."

I swallowed hard. "How do you know about that?" I asked quietly.

"He told Shawn. And Shawn told me."

I scowled. "That was none of Shawn's business."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, two of his best friends just had a horrible fight and they're both completely broken inside, but it's none of his business. You're right. What did you expect to happen? You know Cory tells Shawn everything that happens, and you know Shawn tells me everything that happens. I still know what's going on there, you know."

I sighed and my head fell to my hand.

"I never wanted it to happen like this," I whispered.

"I know," Angela said quietly. "That's why I'm calling you."

I felt tears once again welling up. "I don't know why I said it."

"Because you don't want him getting hurt anymore. You would rather break yourself and end everything now than make him go through pain. Is that or is that not true?" she asked me.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Topanga, if that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"What?" I asked, confused. "I push him away so we won't love- I mean so we won't hurt each other anymore. If we don't see each other, maybe it will make us…not hurt so bad."

"No. That's where you're wrong. You see, for people who aren't in love, that will work. But it won't work for you two. It hasn't worked. Haven't you paid any attention to what is going on around you for the past couple years? He has been waiting for you to get out of this funk you've been in for _two years_. Two years! And he had never once given up on you. He still believed that you two had a chance together. He would rather hurt inside seeing you every day than not have you in his life. And I know you would too."

I didn't say anything.

Angela continued, "I haven't said anything because I was wanting you to figure things out on your own. I thought you would benefit more that way. But I can't sit around anymore and wait for you to figure things out. It has been too long. And I'm scared about what happened today."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…Cory isn't taking this well."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my heart beginning to race in fear.

I heard her sigh. "He's leaving Philadelphia. He's going to go who knows where. He won't tell us anything. All he's said is that he can't stay here anymore. He said that he can't live here if you don't want him here. He told me that you don't love him. He told Shawn that his world is empty. His heart is completely shattered. And there's nothing Shawn or I could do."

"I can't- I mean it's not my fault! I didn't make him do this!" I yelled, feeling unable to breathe.

"I know you didn't make him do this. But you put him up to it. And I'm calling right now because I know that there's nothing any of us could do except for you. And because I know that you don't want him to leave. You said yourself that you don't. You _love him_ ," Angela said.

I began crying again. My brain was going back and forth about what was going on.

"I what?" I asked.

"Topanga. If you were not in love, you would not be so upset right now. You have been completely miserable for two years. And I can't stand to see you or Cory like this. There's only one way to fix this. And that is for you to understand what I'm saying. You love him."

I nodded. "I do," I said, choking back my tears. As soon as I said it, I felt a humongous weight lifted from my lungs. I looked around and everything looked different. It felt brighter.

"Oh my gosh," Angela said. "YOU LOVE HIM! Why are you still on the phone right now?"

"What am I even supposed to do?" I asked, unable to think clearly.

"Go tell him!"

I nodded. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Angela said solemnly. "Right before I called, he was still at his parents' house packing things up. If you hurry right now, I bet you could make it."

I nodded and hung up the phone. My hands were shaking. I threw the phone on the couch, slipped my sandals on, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door, letting it slam shut behind me.

xxxXXXxxx

As I drove, no more tears came. They couldn't. I had cried myself out for two years. And now there were no more. I looked at the speedometer and saw I was going 40mph in the city. I didn't care.

I pulled up to his house and I didn't see his car. I ran into the house and saw his mom standing there.

"Topanga? What's going on? Please tell me what's going on with Cory," she pleaded, tears in her own eyes.

"Where is Cory?" I asked.

"He just left," she said, beginning to cry.

"No!" I yelled in frustration. "Where is he going?"

Then Alan came into the kitchen.

"I think he's going to the train station," Alan said.

"Thank you," I yelled, running out the door.

I ran back to my car, and my shaking hands started the engine.

I backed out of the driveway and started driving to the other side of town, where the train station is.

I got about a mile down the road when I saw his car parked up ahead on a crowded side street. Then I saw him. He was standing over his car with his head down on the top of it and his hands on his head.

I slammed on my brakes and pulled my car to the side of the road.

I jumped out of my car and started running toward him.

"Cory!" I screamed.

I saw him look up. He was confused and just watched me run toward him.

I couldn't get to him fast enough.

"Topanga?" he said.

I ran to him and grabbed his head and pulled him to me to kiss him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt so at home. It was as if there were no other place I could ever belong.

Finally he broke our kiss and looked at me.

"What is going on?" he asked, bewildered.

"Stay," I said, out of breath.

"Topanga, what are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you."

"You told me we shouldn't see each other anymore."

I shook my head. "I don't care. I don't care what I said. I was wrong. And I can't live without you either."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't care what happens anymore. I thought that love doesn't exist. I thought we didn't love each other. I thought love would make us miserable. But I've been miserable for two years, Cory. And that wasn't because of love. But when I'm with you…I'm happy. When I could just forget everything that I thought, I was happy. So I'm sick of it. I'm done. I don't care what I thought or will think. The only thing I know is that…I love you."

It felt so good to say that. I'd been pushing those feelings back for two years. And I couldn't have felt better after saying that. It made me grin just saying it.

A tear slid down Cory's cheek and he whispered, "I love you, too."

My heart raced hearing those words and he pulled me to him to hug me. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Everything was perfect.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and said, "I am so sorry. For everything that I put you through. And somehow you never gave up on me. Why did you never give up after all that time?"

"Because I love you. And I always will," Cory said with a small smile, wiping a tear away from my cheek.

I nodded and whispered, "I will always love you. Will you stay?"

He looked at me for a second. "That depends on your answer."

"What answer?" I asked, confused.

"Well you owe me for this. We lost two years. But it can be made up." Then he said it. "Will you marry me?" he asked seriously.

Tears began pouring down my cheeks, but I grinned and nodded. "Yes. I want to be your wife."

A huge smile came to his face and he carefully put his finger under my chin. He slowly pulled my chin to his and kissed me again, this time softly. I still felt tears rolling down my cheeks, but they were tears of utter relief and joy. I had never been this happy in my entire life.

When our kiss ended, I couldn't look away from him. He leaned his forehead on mine and I held his left hand. I put my left hand on the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head. "I'd do it all again if it means I still have you. I am the happiest guy in the world. Can I just keep telling you I love you?" he asked with a small smile.

I laughed. "Yes. Never stop."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. His arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer. I was home.

 **AWW! I love Corpanga :D**

 **So what did you think? Did you make it all the through this? (12 pages single-spaced on Microsoft Word…yikes.)**

 **Please leave me a review! I want/need feedback!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story! If you liked it, I encourage you to check out my other stories! I have a TON of BMW and GMW stories.**

 **Stay awesome!**


End file.
